


Say My Name

by essenceofotome



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Levi is unable to shift into demon form, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Noncon Fantasy, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sobbing, Solomon uses some magic, Struggling, Sub Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Toys, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism, Yaoi, blowjob, degredation, dildo, dom Solomon, if I'm missing a tag I will add it, one slap on the face, stalker fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essenceofotome/pseuds/essenceofotome
Summary: Leviathan has a very specific kink he wants to try out, where he is able to let loose and be a perfect victim and Solomon plays along.
Relationships: Leviathan/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Alkdjaflkjfa, so I took out a large chunk where Solomon legit made Levi cry (and not because of sex) because I thought it was too mean, so I pulled back and just made this gratuitous smut. I hope y'all like it!
> 
> Also, I really struggled writing Solomon, I hope he's not too out of character!!

It was just another night in Devildom, as Levi sighed in content, setting his headset down onto the desk before heading over to the other side of his room to pick up one of the drinks he had saved for later. The liquid was still cool as it reached his tongue and he smiled into the can, humming to himself as he shuffled around his room. It was a week ago he had shared a fantasy of his with Solomon, and every night before bed he secretly hoped that the man would finally act on it. He specifically told him he didn’t want to be warned beforehand, because it would only make the fantasy feel more real.

He let out another small sigh and decided to turn in early, not wanting to get too worked up. He brushed his teeth dutifully before climbing into his tub, feeling more comfortable on there than on the other bed they had recently set up in his room. That bed wasn’t really for sleeping; he flushed as the thought crossed his mind.

It wasn’t long before Levi drifted off to sleep. In his dream he was being held down by an unseen force, and it filled him with an exhilarating fear. A strange energy started to wrap around his body, giving an almost suffocating sensation as he felt himself grow weaker. His eyes fluttered open, blearily focusing on a shadowy figure in front of him. When he moved to resist, the man put a finger up to his lips, quietly shushing him as he closed the book in his hands with a gentle puff of air. “Don’t need you shifting into your demon form on me,” he spoke quietly.

It takes him a moment to realize that he wasn’t dreaming before he tries to move, tugging his arms only to realize that the glowing disks around his wrists and ankles were holding him firm. Panic set into his chest as he struggled against the bonds with more enthusiasm, “Mmph!” he muffled a scream as the tape over his lips stopped him from yelling out.

“Hey…” his eyes flickered back to the white haired man beside him, eyeing him warily. He was only a little surprised how seriously Solomon was taking his request, and he felt a flutter in his stomach as Solomon brushed a hand through his hair gently. “I’ve watched you from afar for so long…Left you unclaimed for far too long too,” he spoke in a low voice, leaning forward to run his tongue across Levi’s cheek.

The sensation left him feeling weak, and he fought back the moan that wanted to bubble in his throat at the feeling. Instead, he chose to continue to thrash his body around, trying to loosen the magical bonds that held his limbs firmly in place. He could only twist his torso in turn.  
  
Solomon let an unnerving grin spread across his face as he watched the show in front of him. “Struggle all you want, you’re at my complete mercy…” he whispered his hot breath against Levi’s cheek, rubbing his face against his briefly before pulling away. “It doesn’t matter either way, even if you escape…” he moved his mouth to the struggling man’s ear to delicately run his teeth over the outer shell, “I’ll always find you.”

Levi breathed in sharply, visibly shaking at both the wizard’s words and the way he ran his tongue along the curve of his ear. He let a pathetic whine escape his throat as Solomon sat back on his feet, chuckling. “My name is Solomon, it’s nice to finally talk face to face with my property,” he smirked. “Sorry about the binds, but you like that sort of thing, don’t you?”

Levi’s face flushed slightly at the implication but he stared back defiantly. He was completely immersed in the part of the captive and he was actively trying to figure out a way to break free of the binds and bolt for the door. He pushed himself up with his legs to the best of his ability, arching up in the tub, trying to work his way loose by sheer force.

Solomon whistled, eyes trailing over his body as he watched him struggle. He had to stifle a laugh at the sight, since Levi must have known he wouldn’t be able to actually break out of them. It was delightful to see actual panic cross his eyes as he fell back into the tub with an exasperated look on his face. “Oh, you’ll make such a fine pet,” he cooed, trailing his fingers over the edges of the tape before ripping it off. It didn’t actually hurt since he had used bondage tape but that didn’t stop Levi from wincing.

“Why are you doing this!?” he cried out, needing answers from the man. “Who are you? How did you get in my house?” he continued, slipping further into the part, letting himself feel the fear that simmered in his chest.

“I told you, I’ve been watching you for a _long_ time,” he smiled cryptically, petting the side of Levi’s face as he watched the emotions swirl in his eyes. He was enjoying this far too much, lips twisting into a smirk as the man floundered beside him.

“W-What do you mean? N-nobody would want to watch me…” he breathed out, visibly shivering as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes but never fell.

“Sssh, it’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you,” Solomon whispered, trying to console Levi with a comforting tone. He ran his finger under Levi’s chin, tilting his head to force him to make eye contact with him, seeing how his eyes kept flitting around the room.

“H-How can I trust you? You broke into my fucking house!” he retorted, his voice quivering as he tried to sound tough. He twisted away from Solomon’s touch, craning his head toward the other side of the tub as he pulled his eyes away from his heated gaze.

The man only continued to smirk, running a cold hand over his face, tracing his fingers down his neck, slowly and deliberately. “For such a cutie like you living alone, I thought you would’ve had more security. Ah…well I guess it doesn’t matter anyway,” he continued, “Nothing could have kept me from you tonight.”

“Stop it…” Levi breathed out a whine, his eyes starting to cloud over as the words started getting to him. He shouldn’t trust Solomon, he should keep his defenses up at all times. The look on his face was as inviting as it was enigmatic, and Levi couldn’t be one hundred percent he wouldn’t completely fall into his role either.

“Stop what?” he pressed on, feigning innocence. Levi’s eye twitched and he had to bite down on his tongue not to yell out in frustration. How could he feign innocence with a face like that?

He glared at him, twisting his body to try to worm his wrists out of the glowing circles, only for the magic to constrict around his wrists more firmly, nearly biting into his skin.

“Ah yes, struggle away!” Solomon laughed, clearly enjoying the role he was in, his eyes held a shine to them that set off Levi’s fight or flight warning as alarm bells started to go off in his head. “It’s been a while since I’ve had an opportunity to do this,” he carried on.

“Why are you doing this? What did I do to you?” Levi continued on as well, shouting at the shady wizard. ‘Been a while?’ he thought to himself. He couldn’t help but wonder if the real Solomon had done something like this before as well. The man had lived many years, and the magic he was able to wield was as impressive as it was unnerving.

He avoids the question, leaning forward so that his face was mere centimeters in front of Levi’s face, “You’re scared aren’t you?” he asked, the smile twisting into a cruel expression. It made Levi’s heart skip a beat as he swallowed, beginning to visibly shake again, “N-no, you don’t scare me.”

“You’re a liar. I bet you’ve been lying to everyone since you were little, haven’t you? That’s why you don’t have any friends.”

The words cut deeper than Levi could have imagined them to when he drafted this up in his head. He lurched forward, gritting his teeth as he glared daggers into the man. “Fuck you!” he spat, but his voice quivered toward the end.

Solomon let out a hearty laugh and shook his head, slipping into a confident smile. “I don’t understand you. You’re tied up, completely at my mercy, and yet here you are, trying to threaten me?”

Levi’s frown deepened as he shifted uncomfortably, an embarrassed expression contorting his face as the blush tinted his cheeks a light rose color.

“Tell me…how many men have you let fuck that pretty little face of yours?” he turned the situation around with one sentence, watching as Levi’s face took on a different form of embarrassment.

“T-That’s none of your business!” he cried out defensively, looking away in shame at the thought. He didn’t want to make the man angry, but this ‘stranger’ had no right asking him such personal questions. He huffed as he his face against one of his arms.

“Oh? I think it’s very much my business,” the man purred, sliding his hands down Levi’s arms as he looked away from him, drinking in the sight of how he was trembling beneath his gentle touches. “Or do you pleasure yourself to all that hentai you watch?” he breathed against his ear again, voice low as he took Levi’s sensitive ear into his mouth.

The otaku shuddered and gasped at the sensation, struggling to keep his face from contorting into something embarrassing. “Levi,” he breathed his name, tilting his head to make the other man look him in the eye again. “Answer my question…”

The blue haired demons lips twisted into a quaking frown as he was forced to look Solomon in the eye. He couldn’t work the words out of his mouth, instead, choosing to nod at the implication of the question. Solomon breathed out a tiresome sigh as he frowned at the other man.

“No, I need to hear you say it. You touch yourself to the thought of strangers doing this to you, don’t you?” he trailed his hand down Levi’s clothed stomach, ghosting his fingers as he pressed just hard enough to tickle the skin underneath. Levi let out a garbled whine as he turned his head away again.

“Yes! I….I touch m-myself to hentai,” he admitted. It sounded more humiliating saying it out loud than he would have anticipated, but it only sparked his arousal further. He hummed in response, carefully watching his expression. “And…do you have a significant other to help you with that? Hmm?” he pressed on, tilting Levi’s face back toward his. He loved the back and forth game of Levi getting too flustered to look at him, but he wanted to see his golden eyes fixated on him.

He had leaned down waving a hand and muttering something against Levi’s neck, breaking the bonds on the lower circles, letting Levi move his legs freely. He stretched them out with a swell of relief, feeling a rush of blood running back through them as the pins and needles set in. “Um…n-no, I’m single,” he replied timidly, feeling the pressure from Solomon’s intense stare.

“Hmm, I see. No boyfriend. No girlfriend. You live all alone…you poor thing,” he grabbed his shoulders in his hands, rubbing circles around them with his thumbs as he let another smile spread across his face. “Let’s fix that, shall we?”

Levi gulped as Solomon started to lift him out of the tub, holding the magic circles high in the air to keep his hands bound together as he brought him over to the proper bed and threw him down unceremoniously onto the deep blue sheets.

“Now then,” he started, his shadow looming over the man sprawled out onto the bed. “I’m going to untie you, but do not get up without my permission. Do you understand?” he asked, crossing his arms and tapping his chin with a mischievous look in his eyes. His smile never once faltered.

“Wha—yes…” Levi’s voice came out as a question at first but soon settled into compliance as he nodded his head at the man looming over him.

“Good. Very good,” Solomon replied. The bed shifted as Solomon crawled onto it, kneeling beside Levi to press his lips against his ear yet again. Levi squirmed as he felt the hot breath across his heated skin but he didn’t move away from him, choosing to close his eyes instead.

“I’m going to ask you some questions, and you will answer me truthfully. Do you understand?” he whispered, before moving his hand to squeeze Levi’s shoulder again, this time with more emphasis. The blue haired demon nodded, but kept his eyes closed.

“Answer me,” he warned, gripping his hand tighter.

“Y-yes…I understand,” he squeaked quietly in reply, taking in a shaky breath at the sensation of his grip on his shoulder. He wasn’t used to feeling quite so weak, with whatever spell Solomon had placed on him to repress his demonic abilities. It made him feel much smaller than usual.

He felt the squeeze of his shoulder release and he whimpered out but stayed put as Solomon placed a hand under his chin again. “Do you enjoy being tied up, darling? Completely at my mercy…” he asked quietly, his voice had an edge to it that made Levi’s stomach flutter.

“I…I don’t…” he started to respond but Solomon cupped his cheek with his other hand, narrowing his eyes as the smile on his face never once leaves. Levi swallowed hard, not knowing how to answer the question. He didn’t know how to get the words out, so he nodded hesitantly in return.

Solomon took it as an answer this time and reached up to pet his hair affectionately, “Good boy…” his voice was almost patronizing as he pressed his lips against Levi’s forehead, who in turn, breathed out a sigh of relief as his answer was accepted. He found himself leaning into his touch out of familiar reflex.

“Now then, I’m going to untie you. Do you promise me that you won’t run away?” he asked, eyes starting to drift over Levi’s body as he drank in the sight of him. He licked his lips in anticipation as Levi gave him a shaky reply. “I-I promise…” he was nodding vigorously

"I-I'll be good. I don't have anywhere to run...this is my house," he explained, giving him insight as to why he was agreeing with him. His eyelashes fluttered a little, out of nervousness, as he looked up at him as non-threateningly as possible.

He could have sworn he saw Solomon gulp for a moment before he continued. He tilted his head to the side, as though lost in thought for a moment, but he spoke once more, “If you’re good, I’ll reward you, but if you defy me, you will pay for it dearly. Now sit up for me,” he motioned with his hands, guiding Levi to sit as the binds circled above his head.

“Yes sir,” he replied, adding the formality hoping to earn more of Solomon’s good favor. He heard him take a sharp breath of air before he hummed to himself quietly. He waved a hand after murmuring another spell under his breath. Levi sat patiently, letting the man unbind him gratefully. He rubbed at his wrists gingerly once they were free, trying to loosen the stiffness from them by shaking them out.

“Now…where were we?” he murmured, pulling Levi’s arms around him as he held him in a close embrace, and Levi leaned into his touch willingly. He didn’t realize how touch starved he had been feeling up to this point and he tilted his head against Solomon’s hands as they cupped his cheeks.

“Are you trying to seduce me little one?” he asked, voice taking on a dangerous edge as another smirk twisted his lips upward. “How naughty of you…warming up to me so quickly when you were acting like I was your worst nightmare,” he feigned offense, letting himself frown as Levi floundered.

He bit his lip and swallowed thickly, looking away in shame. He felt his stomach flutter as the sensation of butterflies came back and he pulled his arms away to cross them over his chest in a protective stance. “I wasn’t trying….to se..to seduce you,” he stammered in his embarrassment.

“Liar,” Solomon cooed, winking at the man as his face started to light back up. He never got bored of Levi’s exaggerated expressions, and grabbed his chin in his hand, rubbing his thumb over Levi’s quivering lower lip. “Don’t worry darling, I know the truth. I know what’s going on in that filthy head of yours,” he laughed cruelly.

“Wh-what do you mean?” he stammered again, finally meeting his gaze. He wished he hadn’t as now he couldn’t look away again as Solomon locked eyes with him, holding him in place with the intensity of his stare.

“You’re attracted to me,” he replied simply, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, earning a huff from Levi who shut his eyes, since he was unable to turn his head away. He couldn’t deny that statement, and he brought his hands over his face, brushing past Solomon’s hand that still rested on his chin. He brought his knees up toward his face, trying to curl into a ball.

“How long have you been feeling this way?”

He kept his head down and stayed silent.

“How long have you wanted to see me naked?”

Still no response.

He was the man who ‘broke into his house’ after all. He was just feeling this way because he was scared. At least, that’s what Levi was telling himself. He didn’t want to admit how much the situation was turning him on. He buried his head further into his legs, hiding from the wizard.

“How long darling” he pressed on, demanding an answer from him. Levi shifted uncomfortably and answered from behind his hands, his voice coming out muffled, “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” he laughed mockingly, and Levi snuck a peek out from behind his legs only for his stomach to do another flip as Solomon’s face was right in front of his once more. He gasped, trying to scurry away further onto the bed.

Solomon grabbed his hands away from his face, forcing him to look at him once again. “Don’t pretend you don’t know. You can’t even deny it, look at you. Admit that you desire me,” he breathed against his lips, not quite touching but close enough Levi could feel the heat from his breath.

“I…I’m scared,” he replied in a barely audible whisper, falling back into his role as he squirmed under Solomon’s touch. He knew he found the man attractive, but even under normal circumstances it was far too embarrassing for him to just admit out of the blue. Solomon knew this all too well, and liked to see how much he could push Levi before he broke.

"I know."

Levi started to scoot back, fear starting to win the battle in his head as he tried to work out why he was starting to get aroused by the man who was ‘holding him captive’ in his own room. Solomon took a deep breath, trailing his teeth over Levi’s ear once again, knowing it was one of his sweet spots. “You know what I’m going to do?”

Levi whimpered in response, unable to work out the words that were catching in his throat. “I’m going to help you…” he continued.

“H-help me?” he repeated, dumbfounded. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard he thought it was going to break out of his ribcage. He shuddered as Solomon bit down on his earlobe, letting out a small moan before closing his mouth again.

He chuckled at the adorable sound he made and smiled against his neck, “I’m going to help you become everything you were meant to be…” Levi shuddered at the implications, but was confused by the statement. The sound of Solomon’s chuckle made his stomach flutter again and he finally trailed his head up toward his again, snaking his hand up the back of his head to press his lips against Levi’s.

Levi froze for a moment, tilting his head to meet him halfway, his eyelids fluttering shut as he puckered his lips, moving them slowly against Solomon’s. The other man decided this pace was far too slow, however, and gripped the back of Levi’s hair, causing him to gasp as he delved his tongue into his mouth, kissing him so roughly he left the demon breathless.

He let his instincts guide him as he flailed for a moment before placing his hands on the back of Solomon’s head as well, threading his fingers through his hair as he pressed his tongue against Solomon’s. The wizard groaned into the kiss, his other hand trailing down Levi’s body until he was able to cup his ass, squeezing it as he pulled him closer into his lap.

His body was trembling from the adrenaline coursing through his body and he let out another moan in response to the almost animalistic noise that came from Solomon as the kiss deepened. He clutched the fabric of his sweater, pulling him closer as he kissed the man back passionately.

The kiss eventually broke off after a few moments, giving him a few seconds to process just what had just happened. Solomon’s eyes were still closed as his head was tilted back. Levi’s gaze softened for a moment as he took in the man’s expression. He looked blissful, and didn’t look as cryptic as he usually did.

The hand he had on his back moved up to the back of Levi’s head as his thumb stroked at his scalp. He shuddered a little, realizing that he was enjoying this. Levi swooned gently as Solomon scratched his nails against his scalp and shivered delightfully, relaxing into his touch.

"You shouldn't do that."

His eyes opened slowly and they bore into his soul.

“Why? Huh? Do what?” he asked, pulled out of the moment as he flickered his eyes back open to meet Solomon’s serious expression.

He frowned, "You shouldn't be enjoying my touch. It's dangerous, don’t you think?" he looked at him with a question in his eyes, watching carefully to see how Levi would react. The man responded by stuttering, “No..I mean, I was just,” he wrung his hands in his lap, balling up the fabric of his sleep shirt in his hands, feeling the need to fidget with anything to release some of the tension in his body. “I’m sorry…it just felt nice…that’s all,” his voice became quieter as he continued to speak until it was barely a whisper.

“Nice?” he responded, the smirk on his face returning as he shook his head, “Is that what you class it as?”

Levi moved his lips to speak as he croaked out an awkward sound, but before he had a chance to respond, Solomon had pressed his lips against his once more, silencing any thought he might have had. Levi was starting to feel more flustered as the kiss continued.

Solomon used the same trick twice, and it seemed to work a second time as well as he yanked on Levi’s hair, causing him to open his mouth in protest so he could slip his tongue back inside. Levi winced as his hair was tugged, but it sent an intense wave of arousal down toward his groin and he pulled his night shirt down to cover his lower half.

Solomon pulled away, and Levi could barely tell he was breathing a little faster than usual. “You’re overdressed,” he stated directly, and narrowed his eyes as Levi shook his head, unable to correctly form words as he made a whining noise at the man before taking a moment to collect himself. “No-no, I’m fine..” he managed to work out a small sentence, hiding his boner by bunching the cloth from his shirt into his lap. His pajama bottoms did little to hide the outline of his dick, and he was feeling self-conscious about it.

Solomon crawled over Leviathan’s lap, a playful glint in his eyes as he ran an index finger down Levi’s nose, across his lips, and down his neck, “Don’t argue with me. You’re not fine.” He watched as Levi shivered, his eyes crossing as he followed the trail of his finger down his face. The whimper that left his parted lips made Solomon’s pants tighten and he closed his eyes for a moment to reel himself back in.

“Aren’t you hot?” he asked, running his hands down Levi’s arms, playing with the hem at the bottom of his night shirt. Levi looked down at his hands, trembling as he placed his own hands over Solomon’s to stop him. “No! No, it’s cold in here,” he breathed, not wanting him to take off his shirt. He was afraid he was going to like it too much or do something he would regret.

He gave Levi a devious smile, leaning forward to blow his hot breath over Levi’s neck, watching as his body trembled and flushed. It was far too easy to get him worked up. He nuzzled his face against Levi before nipping at the crook of his neck, earning a loud moan from the other. He couldn’t hold back his chuckle as Levi’s hands flew to cover his mouth, turning his head away yet again. The heat from his face was radiating, and his breath had begun to quicken.

“You smell good, Levi…and you taste even better,” he hummed against his neck before moving to the other side to repeat his actions. He wouldn’t want him to feel neglected after all. His knuckles were turning white with how tight he was holding the hem of his shirt down. He fought back another groan, “N-no I don’t!” He wasn’t able to stop his body from reacting to the lewd, wet noises Solomon’s mouth was making as he sucked on his neck, leaving behind small marks of his affection behind.

Without warning, his hand shot down to grab Levi’s wrists in his own, catching the demon off guard. “What--??” he startled, staring wide eyed at his wrists. He was surprised that both of his wrists were able to fit in Solomon’s grasp, though if he weren’t under his magical influence he would normally be able to get out of his grip quite easily.

“You like this?” his voice was a mix between playful and mocking as he purred against Levi’s ear, watching as he writhed and struggled to get his hands free.

“Y-you won’t…you c-can’t…” he panted, finding it difficult to catch his breath as he continued to weakly pull his arms in Solomon’s grasp.

He bit his lip hard, leaving it swollen and red where he abused it. He tried to cross his legs together to hid himself further from Solomon’s knowing gaze, twisting his torso away from him.  
  
“Can’t what?” he asked in a low, guttural voice as his free hand moved up the demon’s thigh.

“W-wait!” Levi called out, fighting back another pitiful groan. “I don’t—aaah—not there…” he twisted again, trying to get away from Solomon. He was feeling exceptionally sensitive as the wizard pulled his thighs apart, revealing the tent that had formed in his pajama pants he had so miserably been trying to hide. Albeit it was glaringly obvious he was aroused in the first place, he had simply hoped it wasn’t as apparent to him as it was.

“So that’s what you’ve been hiding,” he tilted his head; his calm demeanor was beginning to infuriate Levi. He froze as a hand wrapped around his bulge, squeezing tightly. His eyes went wide again and he squirmed in his grasp. “AAAaaahhahhhhhhhhhh…” his voice was loud as the moan escaped from his mouth, tapering off into a pleasurable whimper as Solomon continued to squeeze the bulge in his hand. Levi panted harshly, twisting but with less fervor. He wanted to hide his face but he was unable to move his hands to cover up.

“Ngh…aghh…” he moaned again, tugging his arms only to find that Solomon would not let him move an inch.

“Mmmm, you like this, don’t you?” he mused. It was perhaps too obvious he was enjoying himself. But Levi wasn’t able to pick up on it as much, lost in his own rampantly growing arousal.

“I…I….aaah,” he moaned again, pitifully shutting his eyes to hide his shame. He couldn’t bear to look at him when he looked like he was going to swallow him whole like a damn predator. He trembled against his touch, shaking as he tried twisting away again.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to let go,” he explained, though his voice sounded more like a threat than a reassurance.

“I don’t …aah..it…it feels…mmmnng,” he panted out, trying to form a coherent sentence as Solomon continued to grope him through his pants. The thin material of the pj bottoms was both a blessing as a curse as he felt his thumb rubbing against the underside of his shaft. A small wet patch was forming on his bottoms as he began to weep precum.

“Oh, you’re going to enjoy this,” he groaned as he quickly pulled his pants around his thighs, slipping a hand underneath his underwear to squeeze at his supple ass.

Levi didn’t realize he was starting to drool as he started to move again. Solomon let go of his wrists to continue squeezing his ass and Levi nearly fell forward into him as he cupped his rear end in his large hands. “Hhh…I’m…wh..whaaa---“ he tried to question what was happening between the little mewls that fell from his lips. His mind was hazy with lust.

“Shut up and enjoy it,” Solomon ordered, giving another squeeze to Levi’s ass. “Ngh…” was the only reply he got, Levi having lost temporary ability to even attempt to fight back. Solomon took it as an opportunity to prod his finger against his exposed asshole.

“N-not there!” he cried out, face burning as his hands found Solomon’s chest, weakly pushing against him in effort to stop his actions. He shook against him, his head falling against Solomon’s shoulder as the man prodded his asshole with his finger. “Nnngg!” his cock twitched as Solomon continued to prod his vulnerable entrance and he couldn’t help but moan again as he wriggled his way in, muttering something against his neck as a wet sensation covered his finger.

Levi was going to question it but Solomon hooked his finger upward, pressing forward until he managed to get a second finger in. “Aaah…aahh..nng,” he moaned again, drool pooling around his lips as he held onto Solomon’s shirt while the man pumped his fingers in and out of him. He angled his fingers inside him, reaching for Levi’s prostate, and when he finally found it he was rewarded with a half yell, half moan as Levi shook against him.

“You think you can handle more?” he whispered, running his tongue along the nape of Levi’s neck. “I’m going to stretch you out so much, you’ll beg for it.”

Levi didn’t think he could shudder any more than he already was, but he couldn’t stop from trembling in Solomon’s lap. He was like putty, completely malleable to the wizard’s whims. He found himself biting the fabric of Solomon’s shirt to silence his mouth as he involuntarily began to rock against him, a high pitched whine sneaking out of his throat.

“Ah…ah… _fuck_ ,” he panted, but was cut off with a broken whine as Solomon pulled his hand away, guiding Levi off the bed before pushing him down onto his knees.

“I think I need some encouragement to continue~” he cooed, petting Levi’s hair affectionately as the man blushed under his touch. He quickly got to work at pulling down the man’s pants, but just enough to bring his dick out, pumping it a few times in his hand as he glowered down at Levi.

Levi poked his tongue out, tasting the tip of Solomon’s cock before bringing the head into his mouth. He could taste the salt from the precum that had been beading on the surface of his cock, and he moaned through his nose as he carefully swirled his tongue around the tip.

Solomon grabbed the back of his head, pushing him forward as he used both hands to hold Levi’s head in place. “That’s it…just like that,” he encouraged the demon, panting slightly as he looked down at the man.

“Mmph!” he had jolted forward as his mouth was suddenly filled, mindful of his teeth as Solomon’s cock pushed into his mouth. His jaw cried out at the sudden intrusion, but he took another shaky breath in, trying to will himself to relax and to stop tensing up so much. He moaned again, around the cock in his mouth as the man threaded his fingers through his hair, petting him tenderly.

Levi responded by sloppily moving his tongue around Solomon’s throbbing erection, teasing him with his mouth and earning a groan from the white haired wizard. “Suck it like a good little cocksucker,” he grunted before thrusting his hips in and out of Levi’s mouth.

The demon was starting to feel overwhelmed as Solomon started to degrade him. His breath quickened once more, through his nose, and he started to suck enthusiastically, finding the rhythm difficult as he kept thrusting into his mouth. He was using his face like his own personal fuck hole and that made Levi ache with need.

“I knew you were a little slut. I saw it in your eyes the moment I met you,” he continued to dirty talk Levi, who in turn, became more determined as he flattened his tongue along the underside of Solomon’s cock, gasping around him when he called him a little slut. Solomon thrust a few more times before pulling out, lifting Levi off of his cock by his pulling on his hair again.

Levi’s tongue was still out as Solomon looked down at him, though he was quick to pull it back into his mouth muttering, “I’m not a slut,” weakly as he blushed and looked away.

“Mm-hmmm,” he hummed, hooking his hands under Leviathan’s shoulders and helping him to his feet. “I see a different side of you though. I want to see more of that side of you,” he murmured against his face, pressing a chaste kiss onto Levi’s cheek.

He tossed Levi onto the bed again, who bounced as he hit the soft cushion, disoriented for a moment as he tried to regain his bearings. Solomon was quick to climb back over him, pulling at his pajama bottoms to completely rid the offending fabric alongside the man’s underwear. Solomon was growing impatient.

He pulled Levi back down into a passionate kiss, his lips were still swollen from his nervous biting from before, and he winced slightly as Solomon bit down playfully on his lower lip. He slid his tongue into his mouth and was surprised when Levi sucked on his tongue, a surprisingly forward approach. Solomon was the one moaning this time, as he ground his hips against Levi’s letting him feel just how worked up he was making him.

Levi pulled away with a wet pop at the feeling of Solomon’s cock rubbing against his own, and his mind felt muddy again. He gripped at Levi’s shirt, pulling it up over his head, and he willingly complied, wanting the fabric off his overheated body as well. Solomon smirked as Levi struggled to break free from his shirt for a moment, stifling back a laugh at his clumsiness before leaning forward to capture a pert nipple between his lips. Levi arched his chest toward Solomon’s mouth, while his words protested, “Aah..that’s..d-don’t,” he stammered, despite his body reacting positively to the attention.

“Don’t what?” Solomon feigned ignorance again, smiling sweetly as Levi struggled to speak coherently.

“Don’t do that..”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he murmured against his chest, biting down on the nipple between his teeth just so he could hear Levi cry out for him. He wanted to hear him call out his name as well.

“K-keep..I mean..don’t do that…agh!” he wrenched at the sheets with his fists as Solomon continued to torture his chest with his tongue. He chuckled against him, the sound low and reverberating as it vibrated against his chest. “What do you want from me, little one?” he asked, stroking the side of Levi’s face.

He fell silent for a moment, his mind hazy from the sensations coursing through his body. Solomon spoke again, waiting for him to speak, “Tell me what you want.”

“I…I…” he floundered again, looking up into Solomon’s mysterious, stormy eyes. They were clouded over with lust and he found himself shrinking back from the intensity of his gaze. Levi trailed his eyes down Solomon’s body, still half clothed, as he timidly reached up to tug at his shirt. “I want to see you too..” he requested with a breathy voice.

Solomon chuckled once more, a sound of satisfaction, as he pulled his sweater off of his body, revealing his body for Levi to admire. It did not go unnoticed when Levi’s eyes trailed over him, his blush deepening as his eyes fell on his cock. It had only been a few moments since it had been in his mouth and he absentmindedly salivated at the recent memory.

“Like what you see?” he asked, his voice growing slightly husky as he smirked at the way Leviathan reacted by skirting his gaze to the side and covering his mouth with his hand. Levi felt Solomon’s hand on his face again as he tilted his head toward him for another kiss. This time, much sweeter than the last. He was gentle as me moved his lips against Levi’s, taking his time with the man.

“Tell me, my little otaku, where did you learn to suck cock like that?” the words left his lips far too easily for how filthy they were to Leviathan’s ears. Levi let out a squeaking groan as he shut his eyes, lips trembling as he fought himself over whether he should answer that question honestly or not. “I..I..practice on a um…a dildo,” he replied meekly, turning his head to the side, remembering all those nights he would watch hentai and then try to recreate the act on himself with the few toys he had in his room.

Solomon let out another small chuckle, laying down next to Levi and propping his head in his hand, looking at the man pointedly. “I see…”

“I-it’s not weird!” he was quick to defend himself, feeling mortified at the sound of Solomon’s laughter in response to such an intimate question.

“Oho, no…it’s not weird at all,” he says, stroking Levi’s cheek softly in with his hand. “I find it quite… _arousing_.”

Levi opens his mouth to retort, but quickly closes it, squirming a little before Solomon asked his next question. “Do you….have any toys here now?” he asked, eyes flitting around the room to see if he could figure out where he could possibly have hidden them. Levi covered his face in his hands, shaking his head back and forth, wanting to deny their very existence.

“Can I see, Levi?” he asked patiently. He pulled his hands away from his face again, leaning forward to give him a peck on the cheek before meeting him with his intense gaze. Levi felt like he was pinning him down with his eyes alone, and he nervously responded, eyes scanning over Solomon’s face warily. “U-under the bed…there’s a box,” he admitted, shame creeping into his voice.

“Open it,” he ordered, moving so that Levi would be able to lean over the bed to retrieve the item. Levi did just that, rolling onto his side and feeling around until his fingers brushed the familiar box, and he brought it up onto the bed. He paused for a few beats before opening the lid.

Levi couldn’t meet Solomon’s eyes as he revealed a rather large dildo that was not in the shape of a human cock. He had bought it from a site Asmo had given him a couple years back because he liked the way it looked primarily. Next to it was a much smaller by comparison, normal appearing dildo that had a vibrator attachment alongside a small bullet vibrator and a bottle of lubricant.

Solomon reached out to touch the largest of the toys, fingers running gently along it as he seemed lost in thought. It was ridged and had several bumps along the sides. He admired the iridescent purple color, finally glancing back over to Levi. “I want you to fuck yourself with this.”

“Wh—huh?” he replied with natural confusion, thinking he might’ve wanted to see how he practiced blowjobs, but not for him to watch him…his mind trailed off and he flushed brightly. Of course he had picked the larger of the two dildos in the box. He had only ever actually put it in his mouth, however, finding that it was more intimidating in person than when he had bought it impulsively after masturbating to a particularly erotic hentai. He balked slightly at the idea and shook his head.

“I want to see you fuck yourself with this,” Solomon repeated, the look in his eyes not wavering as he commanded him a second time, his eyes taking on a serious expression.

Levi’s hands shook as he stared at the familiar toy, mind racing as he tried to reach for the much smaller one beside it. Solomon clamped his hand down on Levi’s wrist, pulling his arm back as he pinned him against the bed. “I said, **_this one_** ,” he replied sternly, taking the larger dildo and placing it in Levi’s hand, not breaking eye contact with him as he reached for the lube in the box and popped the lid open. His smirk was growing as he took in the panicked look in Leviathan’s eyes as he swallowed thickly, taking the heavy demon dildo in his hand nervously.

“Please…I want to try the other one,” he pleaded, his lower lip was trembling as he was cut off again.

“No.”

The statement was so final. Solomon poured a generous portion of lube onto the tip of the toy, urging it toward Leviathan with an excited look in his eyes. Levi sighed in defeat, sizing up the dildo in his hand before leaning back against the headboard, not able to make eye contact with the man as he slowly rubbed the toy against his entrance, warming himself up.

Solomon sat back, watching Levi intently as he placed his hand on his own cock, stroking lazily as he watched as Levi spread his legs wide, lifting himself up before slowly working the tip inside of him. The demon managed to press the head of the toy in before his hips jutted forward, having a difficult time adjusting to the size. He paused, taking in a sharp breath as he felt his hole stretch, much farther than when Solomon had been using his fingers.

Levi’s fingers clutched the sheets with his free hand as he slowly slid down the shaft, biting his lip as he screwed his eyes shut.

“Yes…” Solomon sighed pleasantly, watching the sight unfold before him as he continued to languidly stroke himself. Levi didn’t move just yet, letting the toy fill him to the brim. He panted out harshly, feeling hot as he felt Solomon’s eyes all over his body. It was similar to the time he had jerked off on cam with some demon from across Devildom online. Only this time, it was far more intimate.

“Yes, continue,” Solomon urged him on.

“Nngh,” Levi let out a noise of sexual frustration as he spread his legs open as far as they would go, biting his lip as he realized he was giving Solomon an incredibly erotic view. He grabbed the dildo in his hands, slowly pushing it inside of him, the ridges sliding against his insides, making his head fall back against the headboard.

“Fuck, I want to be inside of you,” Solomon whispered as he began to breath heavily, and Levi’s eyes snapped open to stare at the man who had gotten close enough to sit between his legs. He was on his knees, with his hand on his cock, drinking in the sight of the demon trying to pleasure himself on the toy. “Do you want that? Hm? Do you want to feel the real thing?” his voice was thick as he locked his eyes with Levi’s, and Levi couldn’t look away. His hands froze around the toy inside of him, and he opened his mouth to speak.

“Yes…I want it…so bad,” he eventually panted out, watching as Solomon continued to stroke himself.

“Then beg for it,” he demanded, his voice almost cold.

Levi stopped pushing the toy against his tight entrance, feeling far too overwhelmed to continue in the moment as he whined needily, “I want…please…I want you,” he choked out, choosing less lewd words than he knew Solomon wanted to hear.

“Keep still, you,” he suddenly grabbed Levi’s wrist, causing him to yelp as he forced his hand over Levi’s guiding it with his own. He moved his hand around the toy, making Levi push it in and out of himself more roughly, causing him to cry out loudly as his toes started to curl. “AAAAH! I want y-you! P-p-please!” he called out, arching his hips as Solomon continued to move Levi’s hand in his, the toy making squelching noises as it moved in and out of him.

“That’s right, squeeze it tight,” he breathed against Levi’s ear, and the man let out a pained whimper as the toy was twisted and turned in his hands, making him rut against the intrusion erratically.

He made a string of incoherent cries as it twisted inside of him, and his body began to shake uncontrollably. “I need it, I need you inside of me. Please, please, I can’t take it, please. I need you inside of me,” he started to beg more enthusiastically, rocking his hips against the toy inside of him.

“Do you want my cock? Hm? Do you want me to fill you up? Claim you as my own?” he breathed against Levi’s ear once more.

“Yes! Yes! I want your cock, pleasepleaseplease,” he struggled to keep his eyes open. His body was swirling with need as he begged Solomon, unable to stop himself from trying to fuck himself on the toy in his hands, needing more stimulation.

“Such a dirty boy,” he mocked as he placed a hand on his hip to stop him from being able to rut against the toy. When Levi tried to disobey him anyway, he gave him a quick slap across the face.

“Aah!” his eyes flew back open at the sting on his face and he opened his mouth to speak, choking on a moan as Solomon stilled his hand, not moving the toy at all. He wanted to continue to rock his hips, but Solomon held him firmly.

“Keep it there,” he ordered, his hand holding Levi’s hip firmly as he slowly started to aim the toy to directly brush against his prostate, earning a wordless cry from the demon.

“Aaahnnnngng,” his moan turned into a garbled mess of frustration as Solomon rubbed the tip of the toy against his insides, not allowing him to buck his hips as tears started to well up in his eyes.

“I don’t think you really want it yet,” he teased, continuing to rub it against that sweet spot inside of Levi with intent, watching his face as it twisted into pleasure and agony mixed as one.

“I think you want me to stop?” he continued as if Levi had protested, “Or if you beg sweetly…I’ll know you really want it,”

“No-NO!---I want it!” his words were dripping with both panic, and unbridled lust, as Solomon threatened to stop. “Please, please, I need you, please put your cock inside me, I—I can’t take it…” The tears in his eyes were starting to overflow as Solomon continued to grind the toy against his prostate, and he could feel the pressure building deep within his body.

“I want to see you lose control,” Solomon whispered, “I want to see you submit to me. But not yet..”

Leviathan whined more defiantly this time frustration starting to take over his self-awareness. “I-if you keep doing that…I’ll cum,” he warned, still trying to buck his hips as he was held firmly in place with Solomon’s freehand.

“Not yet, you’ve been a very bad boy,” he taunted, “when I say so, you won’t be able to hold back. So just hold on a little longer.”

“N-no..I’m telling you, I-I really can’t hold it m-much longer,” Levi explained pitifully. His face felt like it was on fire as Solomon continued to slowly torture him with intense pleasure. Levi snuck his hand over to Solomon’s thigh, trailing his hand up his leg, leaning closer to touch his cock.

Solomon froze for a moment, his breath hitching before he grabbed Levi’s hand away from him. “I want to hear you beg for it,” he insisted, “I want to hear you call my _name_ , I want to hear you **_curse_** me.”

“P-please!” his voice broke as he pitched another crying wail, “I’m already begging you, please!” he felt the tears in his eyes start to stream down his cheeks as he trembled under the man’s actions. “I need you inside of me, please just _fuck_ me already! Solomon! Please,” he sobbed, turning his head back and forth.

“Please what?” he asked sweetly, nuzzling into Levi’s neck, as his hand ran through his hair gently.

Levi _screamed_. His throat felt raw, completely frustrated as he started to sob openly. “It hurts so much, please, fuck me, I can’t handle this, I need you, I-aahng…” he trailed off into another half moan half sob as Solomon moved to rotate the toy inside of him.

“I believe I asked you to scream my name,” he whispered into Levi’s ear.

“SOLOMON!” he yelled out, ignoring the hoarseness in his voice. He chanted his name over and over, mixed with pleas and sobs as the man continued to slowly torture him with his sweet caresses.

“Please, Solomon, _Please…_ Solomon. **Solomon**. _Please_. I need you, **_Solomon_**. Please, I want you, I want you **SOLOMON**!!!”

The man next to him chuckled, pulling the toy out of Leviathan’s body, which earned him another sob as he immediately regretted the loss of being filled.

“No darling, not yet…Soon,” he whispered soothingly.

Levi screamed again, his frustration unbearable, his voice breaking up as he continued to ignore his pleas for mercy. He balled his hands into fists and shouted at Solomon between sobs, “I want your hard cock inside of me so much it **_hurts_** , please, fuck me until I can’t see straight, until I can’t walk for a week, I don’t fucking care just arrgghhhhh----“ he growled out in frustration, “Just fuck me already!”

“What a naughty boy,” was his only response.

Levi let out a whimper, not sure what else to do.

“Tell me who you are then,” Solomon replied, as though reading his thoughts.

He gritted his teeth together, “I’m a filthy, disgusting otaku! Please! Solomon…I’m your little slut,” he panted out, too lost in the haze of his own arousal to care about the words that were falling past his lips.

“Good boy.”

With that Solomon _finally_ pushed Leviathan back down onto the bed, away from the headboard, and lined himself at his entrance. He forced Levi to look him in the eyes as he slowly pushed into him, his hand firmly holding Levi’s jaw in place. He wanted to see every moment as Levi’s face twisted into an absolutely debauched expression.

“Solomo---ooh _fuck_ ,” he moaned, arching his back as he felt the man pushing into him. “Aaah, yes! Fuck me!” he begged, rolling his hips against Solomon to bring him further into his waiting body. He didn’t want to care about anything else in the world, other than him filling his body until he couldn’t think about anything ever again.

Solomon’s lips brushed Levi’s cheek as he continued to thrust into him. “That’s it darling, let it all out,” he whispered against him, sending a chill down Levi’s spine. He was sobbing again, tears staining his cheeks as he rutted against Solomon sloppily. He was too far gone to hold any sort of rhythm. His hands trailed down his body, desperate for release.

Solomon took Levi’s hands in his own, bringing one of them up to press a gentle kiss against as he chided, “No, no no.”

Levi threw his head back against the pillow, tossing his head from side to side as he was denied yet again. His cock twitched painfully against his abdomen and he knew he wouldn’t last long either way. Solomon was thrusting into him too hard for him not be able to lose himself in him. “Please, let me cum, Solomon, please,” he pled in his sweetest voice.

Solomon laughed in return, giving Levi a cruel smile as he teased him just a while longer.

“Solomon! I’m begging you!”

He pressed a kiss against Levi’s open lips, hushing his protests. “Please, darling. You have my permission. Cum on my cock my cute little slut…”

That was all it took to push him over the edge. He didn’t even have to touch himself as the words allowed his orgasm to bubble over. He clutched onto Solomon’s shoulders, digging his nails into them as he cried out hoarsely, shaking as his orgasm swept through his body. His toes curled and his abdomen clenched as his inner walls clamped down around him, causing the man to groan out as Levi rode through his orgasm.

He didn’t let him ride it out for long however, as he continued to thrust into him so roughly he left him gasping for breath. He felt lightheaded as he struggled to keep up with the man.

“Aah! Sol-aaahah,” he moaned out, trying to get his name out hif his mouth but he couldn’t think straight. His thoughts were scrambled as Solomon continued to thrust into him with abandon.

“I love this view,” he groaned as he thrust his hips back and forth, drinking in the sight of Leviathan, completely undone and debauched beneath him. His mouth was swollen from the rough kisses he had placed on them, Levi’s eyes were puffy from crying, his hair a mess both from sweat and from Solomon tugging on it and threading his fingers through it. He continued to moan as Solomon started to thrust more erratically, kissing Leviathan with passion as he chased his own high.

He pulled back just enough to look at his face again, noticing the string of saliva that broke apart as he leaned back and how Levi’s eyes were completely glazed over. Solomon shuddered, “So hot…” was all he could murmur out, breathing heavily as his hips stuttered. He moaned low as his orgasm eventually washed over him.

Leviathan mewled at the sensation of warmth as Solomon’s seed painted his insides, leaving him with a lingering sensation of bliss. Solomon thrust shallowly a few more times, reaching his hand down to the base of his cock, milking himself to finish pumping his seed deep within Leviathan’s body, making him blush in turn. “That’s right…take it all,” he whispered, his chest heaving as he stopped to catch his own breath.

After he had finished inside of him, he pulled out carefully to lie beside Levi, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close to his chest before placing a loving kiss on his forehead. He ran his hand through Levi’s bangs, brushing them from his eyes. “I love you…” he whispered.

Levi snuggled close to Solomon’s chest in return pressing a kiss against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the man. “I love you so much, thank you for doing this for me,” he thanked him with his crackly voice, hoarse from all the screaming he had done. He was certain his brothers had heard him, burying his face further into Solomon’s chest.

Solomon hummed and stroked Levi’s hair as they lay together. They laid in silence, enjoying each other’s company before Solomon eventually moved them to the bathroom to get ready for the night. Levi was going to be tired the next day, but it had been worth it.


End file.
